It is known to provide an inflatable vehicle occupant protection device, such as an air bag, for helping to protect an occupant of a vehicle. One particular type of air bag is a frontal air bag inflatable between an occupant of a front seat of the vehicle and an instrument panel of the vehicle. Such air bags may be driver air bags or passenger air bags. When inflated, the driver and passenger air bags help protect the occupant from impacts with parts of the vehicle such as the instrument panel and/or a steering wheel of the vehicle.
Passenger air bags are typically stored in a deflated condition in a housing that is mounted to the vehicle instrument panel. An air bag door is connectable with the housing and/or instrument panel to help enclose and conceal the air bag in a stored condition. Upon deployment of the passenger air bag, the air bag door opens to permit the air bag to move to an inflated position. The air bag door opens as a result of forces exerted on the door by the inflating air bag.
The position of the occupant in the vehicle seat may dictate how the air bag is configured in order to more adequately protect the occupant during vehicle crashes. For instance, it may be desirable to protect the occupant from striking or being struck by the deploying air bag with high restraint forces. Such is the case when the occupant is unbelted and, thus, is positioned closer to the instrument panel during air bag deployment than a belted occupant. Rearward facing car seats that carry infants are also positioned on the vehicle seat in a position where an air bag is likely to deploy.